


Stomach Ache

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sick Character, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil's been dealing with his random, painful stomach cramps on his own for as long as he can remember...but this time it's especially bad, and he can't stop the others from seeing. Then again, maybe them seeing was a good thing.





	Stomach Ache

Usually, Virgil was alone when it happened. One minute he’d be fine, the next he’d be doubled over in agony, clutching his abdomen. The first time, the pain had been so unexpected and so intense that Virgil was convinced he was dying and ended up in the throws of a panic attack on top of the already unbearable stomach ache. After the fourth or fifth time it happened, he realized that the horrible, stabbing pain in his abdomen did not in fact mean that he was about to die, and he managed to stop panicking each time the incident occurred. 

Of course, that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Lying curled up in bed with his eyes squeezed shut and his arms wrapped around his middle wasn’t exactly Virgil’s favorite way to spend an afternoon, but whenever a surprise attack happened, it was all the anxious side was capable of doing. If he was lucky, he’d be able to move again in a few hours…if he was unlucky it might be all night before the pain subsided. But by far the most frustrating thing about this strange affliction was that it would always come when Virgil was least expecting it. Weeks would pass without an incident, and he would almost dare to believe that it was over. Then, the pain would wash over him again, always somehow seeming worse than he remembered, and he would find himself hunched over on his bed in a vain attempt at easing his discomfort. 

The others didn’t know. He was always alone anyways, it’s not like he was on amazing terms with the light sides,  ~~and showing weakness to the dark sides was never a good plan~~  so why would he bother to bring it up? 

In hindsight, he really should’ve said something sooner. 

Honestly though, it hadn’t occurred to Virgil after he was accepted to mention that he occasionally suffered from intense stomach pain. He was on a long streak of not having an incident, one of his longest ever, and he didn’t want to bother them if it wasn’t an issue at the time. Patton would only worry, and Logan would ask questions and Roman would fuss, and Virgil just didn’t feel like drawing that kind of attention to himself.  

But attention was hard to avoid when the next time it happened, they all were in the middle of their movie night. 

Virgil was on his way back from the kitchen with a snack when searing pain shot through his abdomen. Popcorn was scattered across the carpet as the bowl he’d been carrying hit the floor with a dull thud. Virgil sucked in a breath through his teeth, and the room swam before his eyes as the sudden pain disoriented him. 

“-rgil? Kiddo, are - - -right?” Patton’s voice sounded far away and muffled, as though Virgil was listening to him from underwater. He groaned and leaned over, clutching his stomach and trying his best not to fall over. 

“-rgil!!!” Roman’s voice this time, frantic and worried sounding through Virgil’s haze. 

_Down…I need to lie down…I need to get out of here, get me out of here…_

Virgil’s thoughts swarmed around in his head as he was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder. He let out a small cry as another wave of agony coursed through his stomach, and he closed his eyes, his face contorting in pain. He couldn’t stand, couldn’t think, couldn’t  _breathe;_ it was a bad one, one of the worst he had in a long time and o _h god why wouldn’t it stop, why_   _couldn’t he just **breathe…**_

There was hardly room in his brain for anything but the pain, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Virgil registered arms beneath him; soft and warm yet strong and supporting, then those arms were lowering him onto something soft and his head was against something warm and there was a hand running through his hair, gentle and soothing. A soft whimper escaped his lips, and he heard a soft  _sshhh_  in return. He cracked one eyelid open and saw a blurry mass of pastel blue and purple above him, worry etched on a face that kept fading in and out of focus. 

“P-Patton?” Virgil croaked, and the face smiled. 

“Right here, Kiddo. I’m right here,” Paton’s voice was barely above a whisper, and so full of tenderness that Virgil immediately felt safer. 

“Are you alright?” another voice asked, this one clearer and more precise. Logan’s. “Do you know the cause of this?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so pale, and that’s saying something,” Roman added, and Virgil could detect a hint of unease behind the diss. Ordinarily, he’d tease the prince back about using an insult to cover up his worry, but all he could manage to do was pat his stomach weakly, hoping one of them would understand. 

“Your tummy hurts?” Patton guessed, and Virgil nodded weakly. 

“Do you feel as though you are going to vomit?” Logan questioned, and this time the anxious side shook his head. 

“A stabbing pain?” Patton asked, and at Virgil’s quiet  _mm-hm_ , Logan nodded and straightened his glasses. 

“I will return shortly.” 

With that, the logical side sunk out, leaving Patton and Roman hovering beside them. Now that he was lying down, Virgil’s head was a little clearer, and he became more aware of his surroundings. He ways laying on the couch, his head in Patton’s lap while the fatherly trait ran his fingers through his hair. Roman was standing to the side, obviously trying his best to put on a brave face, but there was no mistaking the worry in both of his friends’ faces. 

“S’okay guys,” he mumbled. “‘m fine.” 

“You most certainly are  _not_  fine!” Roman cried. “Suddenly experiencing a stabbing pain in your stomach out of nowhere isn’t fine!” 

“‘s happened before,” Virgil confessed, wincing now not at the pain, but at the shock written across the others’ faces. 

“What? How many times?” Patton cried, incredulous. 

Virgil half shrugged, looking apologetic. 

“I dunno. One to two times a month?” he managed to get out, and Patton stared at him in horror. 

“And you never said?” he asked, his voice impossibly quiet. 

“Didn’t…think you would care…” Virgil admitted, just as Logan returned to the room, a glass of water and two pills in hand. 

“Here,” he instructed. “These painkillers should help alleviate the symptoms you’re experiencing. 

With a bit of help from Roman, Virgil managed to sit up and take the medicine, but as soon as he was upright again the awful stabbing sensation grew worse, and he lay back down the instant the pills made it down his throat. 

“Do you know why this happens?” Patton asked gently, and Virgil shook his head. He’d never even made it out of his room when this had happened before, let alone learned what was causing it. 

“Whatever it is Virgil, I assure you we’ll get to the bottom of it,” Logan stated firmly, and Virgil smiled a little at that. 

“For now, just try to get some sleep, ok Kiddo?” 

“Can’t…I never do, like this…” Virgil mumbled, and he felt Patton squeeze his hand sympathetically. This was nice, he had to admit, being surrounded by the others' love and comfort, but the pain was still intense, and it was difficult to ignore here outside the influence of his room…

“I’ve got a secret for the mad,” Roman’s soft singing voice startled Virgil slightly, but the prince continued. “In a little bit of time it won’t hurt so bad.” 

A soft sigh escaped Virgil’s lips, and he let the words of the song wash over him. 

“Little things, all the stereotypes  
They’re gonna help you get through this one night  
And there will be a day  
When you can say you’re okay and mean it  
I promise you it’ll all make sense again  
I promise you it’ll all make sense again” 

Patton hummed along in a gentle harmony, and as the medicine that Logan had brought started to go to work, VIrgil found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, his stomach ache almost forgotten. 


End file.
